1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clamping device, and more particularly to a clamping device having a stepless braking effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional clamping device comprises two opposite clamping members pivotally connected with each other and each having a first end and a second end. The two clamping members are pivotally connected with each other by a pivot shaft which is extended through a mediate portion of each of the two clamping members. The first ends of the two clamping members form a holding portion for holding an article, and the second ends of the two clamping members form a handle portion. An elastic member is mounted between the two clamping members to force the first ends of the two clamping members to move toward each other, so that the holding portion is closed at a normal state so as to clamp the article. However, the first ends of the two clamping members are easily forced to move away from each other by a foreign force or vibration to open the holding portion, so that the article is easily loosened from the holding portion.
A conventional clamping device having a braking mechanism is disclosed in the Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 386480 and 497527.
A conventional clamping device having a ratchet braking mechanism is disclosed in the Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 418767, 421119, 482070, 502684, and 512771.
Another conventional clamping device having a ratchet braking mechanism is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. D473,776, 6,240,815 and 6,550,738.